<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Specific Itch by TarTarIcing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035824">A Specific Itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing'>TarTarIcing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Crack, Crack Relationships, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Madrazo has an itch to scratch and asks Pavel to scratch it. Ao3 Exclusive, because this is just degenerate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Madrazo/Pavel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Specific Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miguel woke up in his house in Vinewood Hills. It was another sunny day in Los Santos. Cleaning up quickly with a few spritz of cologne, he went off in an green Itali RSX. Not before he let Patricia give him a kiss on the cheek. He drove to the Music Locker and started his work there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a miracle Gay Tony didn’t show up to shoot him. He went on his way to set up a few posters around town and then did lunch with some cryptocurrency miners. They managed to get somewhere given there was space at the Music Locker. His mind seemed to linger on the grizzled yet aged hedge fund manager of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook off those thoughts as he gymmed until dinner. With his mother Patricia of course. Who could beat her enchiladas? After a while, he went back to the Music Locker to party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel was not a stranger to parties or to hooking up. He was around six feet and rather buff, and had a long list of relationships, both men and women within his age. He was nothing like his father in that department. After getting some woman into his bed, they did the deed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sound asleep, but he laid awake wondering. That hedge fund manager never left his mind. And a few other older gentlemen at the club. Usually, he had long term relationships with women and was down to do the deed with most of them. And he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lately, he had an itch. An annoying itch that hasn't gone away since that faithful Cayo Perico heist. An itch so deep that partying and taking home multiple women didn’t scratch it. Not even drugs or insane sex could even scratch the surface. Not even the male hookups in the past could satisfy it. Well the ones his age more or less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may be young, but he knew not to hook up with too many older men, lest they have opposing businesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely slept, waking up to a few rocket blasts. The woman had already left, no texts or messages from her appearing on his phone. He got up, put his clothes back on, and drove to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good morning </span>
  <b>mijo</b>
  <span>,” Patricia answered the door, then looking at her son, “What’s wrong, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, mom. You know, rough night at the Music Locker,” He moved past her to shower and change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel didn’t want to hear any of it, driving a little more erratically back to the club. He anticipated another meeting with the cryptocurrency miners. With bravado and charm, he managed to convince them to build servers within the excess space. Father be damned, he’ll make money the Miguel Madrazo way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he felt moments where he was in a daze during that whole deal. That hedge fund manager was there again. It took all his might to not stare at the guy, and to keep going on normally when he spoke. His baritone voice rang deep into his ears, and the bits of grey in his hair made it all the more alluring. The authoritative tone made his head swim, but he had to focus. Drugs and arms dealing were nice, but it was all on him to thrust business into the contemporary era. Technology and partying, what a nice combination. He even shook hands with that hedge fund manager before they all went away for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few sips of vodka to celebrate the new deal, giving his father a brief text. The lack of response gave a little twinge in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps more than it seemed when another older gentleman slid through the VIP line and sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you seem a little sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey… What?” Miguel snapped out of his daze to see a slim silver haired man in a three piece suit sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just bought the VIP package for the Music Locker. I’d like to say my thanks for this great atmosphere and music. Nothing but the best for the Diamond Casino I say.” The gentlemen held his hand out. Miguel shook it to bring himself back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m highly appreciative of your contribution sir,” Miguel went on autopilot, “Would you like a champagne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, I shall.” The younger man called for Tom Connors, who swiftly poured two glasses of Champagne before walking out. They did a tiny toast and drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” The gentleman said, looking at him after taking a sip, “I might as well give credit where credit is due. I’m Julian Sivert, head of Penris. I’m looking to make a deal with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Miguel wasn’t sure if he was interested in the deal or the fact Julian was an absolute silver fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Madrazos love weapons. Allow me to arm your men with state of the art technology and I will pay you </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsomely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Julian gave a wink and slid up right next to Miguel, who was sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes,” The younger man softly accepted the offer, “That can be arranged.” Jesus this guy was forward, “Very quickly in fact.” Miguel started rapidly texting, eyes away from Julian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think. Money waits for no one and neither does technology.” Julian gave a firm pat on the shoulder, shifting away and sitting back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I keep saying to my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days passed by and the deal between the Madrazos and Penris was fully closed. Miguel had now two big assets to his name. And he couldn’t be happier. His mom was proud of her son. His head was swimming in approval and progress. He hit the club plenty and threw a big party in his backyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayla Reynoso just came back from Cayo Perico. She was five foot one, but rather fit as seen in her scuba suit. The patter of her footsteps alerted the guards but she went through quickly. She greeted Patricia and then changed to a pink dress and black ballet flats. She set down a loot bag filled with cocaine and bearer bonds at Miguel’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Pavel says hi.” Ayla simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic!” Miguel held up the bag and handed it off to Jorge. Jorge gave her the money and she toasted him with some tequila and lime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem off,” She blankly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I got two big deals today,” Miguel shot back with a hint of irritation in his voice, “My mom, Jackie, Kaylee, English Dave, and now you say the same thing. Can’t someone big be fully proud of me for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am and I’m sure everyone else is proud,” She continued, “But I guess we’re picking up that you’re not… you? I’m sorry, my English isn’t the best.” She shook her head and sucked her lime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Why does everyone keep saying that?” He threw back another shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Pavel is truly happy for you,” She tried to console him, “And me and the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the festivities concluded, everyone went their separate ways. Working on two new deals left Miguel ragged. Sure, he was ecstatic that he had more to his name and building his own empire bit by bit but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That itch still remained. With sex being far and few, he thought it was that. After a weekend with another random woman, he still felt frustrated. Thoughts of the hedge fund manager and Julian still persisted in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no secret he liked older men. He could take a wide range of women, but for some reason he was attracted to older men specifically. He could take men his age without a problem but older men made him a little weak. Hooking up with them scared him. He just didn’t date them out of fear of getting in trouble or business complications. But he did remember having multiple crushes on coaches, teachers, and professors. ULSA was a wild time and cemented whatever tastes he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he had to hook up with a man. Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he did at The Music Locker a few days later. He fell into bed with a dissatisfied groan. He managed to get a businessman but he was such a wimp that he had to do all the work. Don’t get Miguel wrong, he was cute, but he never wanted to do him again. That itch was ever present, now forcing his libido even higher. It wasn’t being scratched at all, and it was driving him mad. If he didn’t hook up with anyone, he’d end up masturbating the night away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrible and his mom worried for him. He rebuffed her and threw himself into his work. It was a cycle of work, partying, gymming, and hookups. All days ended with him dissatisfied more than the last. He wished he could be happy, but it was that goddamn itch that always ruined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after a night of rough gay sex he collapsed into bed, still unsatisfied. The guy was an older man, but so clumsy that it was awkward. He immediately got up, dressed, and drove back to his house in Vinewood Hills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed out on his bed after changing into some pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he rolled over to see the sun and the birds singing. His mother entered his room, cleaning up whatever around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ mom,” Miguel faintly greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, </span>
  <b>mijo</b>
  <span>,” Patricia ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss, “Let me make you some breakfast.” That would be good. Patricia went on to make some pancakes as Miguel slowly got dressed. He stared at his phone, wondering what the next course of action would be. Still staring at his phone, he sat down at the dining table. There was a fresh stack of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee set on the table. His mother then set the table, “Come on, eat. We’ve plenty to speak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom,” Miguel wiped his mouth with a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Patricia replied, drinking her coffee, “It’s nice to see you here. You’ve been so busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been working on the brand. Now I juggle the nightclub, Penris, and cryptocurrency. It’s a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work hard and I’m proud of you for doing that, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… You seem off lately. Ever since you told that nice girl to get those files.” Patricia put down her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know either....” Miguel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re not fully there. As if… you’re thinking of something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm,” He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me,” Patricia put a hand on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what it is either, but I might talk to someone about it,” Miguel looked at his phone, “Actually I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever it is, you can solve it. You’re a smart young man,” She waved to him as he left the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel drove to clear his head. Thank goodness San Andreas was a beautiful island. His Itali RSX shone in the sunlight, and he enjoyed the heat of the sun. For January, eighty degrees Fahrenheit was just not normal. But it was what he needed. For once, he wasn’t thinking of the hedge fund manager or Julian, the former proving himself to be a little dull. He enjoyed the mental clarity, doing a little dance to the Kienemusik playing on the radio. He drove in joy, not minding the traffic or the idiot drivers causing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he hit Vespucci Beach and saw a pale submarine rise up out of the water. He hit the brakes immediately, wide eyed. He pulled up to a lookout point and immediately texted Ayla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miguel here. I know you already have robbed El Rubio blind and got the files. I actually wanted to speak to Pavel. Could you take me to your submarine? I’ll pay you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayla was baking cookies with her crewmates Rick and Darryl. They were watching the dough expand and rise when her phone rang. She pulled out her phone and read the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel wants me to drive him to Pavel…” She read the text to the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Rick commented, “That heist is done, what else could he talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but he will pay me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it, then, we’ll watch the cookies,” Ayla rushed out the door with a thumbs up. She got into her new pink Toreador to pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much,” Miguel praised her as he rode shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Well you texted me. It’s out of place but who cares? It’s only right to do so,” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably wondering, why is he asking me to drive him when there’s people around that’ll do it? Well, there’s something I’d like to discuss with Pavel in private and if I ask them, they’ll know what’s going on. Fuck, I probably said too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know nor do I want to.” Ayla bluntly replied, “Also we’re hitting water.” She drove off the pier and set her car to aquatic mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived in the moon pool of the Kosatka. She parked her Toreador and walked him out towards the commander center. She greeted Pavel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Pavel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, kapitan! Good afternoon to you, Mini Madrazo!” Pavel greeted the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Miguel, Pavel,” Miguel nervously corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El Rubio was already robbed, no? You got your files, yes? Am I being fired?” Pavel looked Miguel up and down, asking in pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes El Rubio is robbed blind and I got my files, but I want to speak to you about something. And no, you’re not being fired,” The younger man answered, tapping the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I leave you two be? I can leave if you want,” Ayla raised her hands awkwardly, walking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Miguel turned to her, “It’s a rather private matter I need to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but don’t touch anything. Pavel, make sure he doesn’t do that.” Ayla turned to leave, “I gotta make sure the cookies aren’t burnt.” She got into her Toreador and drove out. It was now only Pavel and Miguel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this thing you have to discuss with me, Mini Madrazo? Has your father gone insane?” Pavel kept guessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing about my father. It’s… it’s…” He paused, eyes darting at all the parts of the command center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, cat got your tongue? Or kapitan?” Pavel couldn’t help but smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even professional, just…” He clasped his nose and mouth, taking a big breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The files? They bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not even, dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Spit it out, comrade, I don’t have all day,” Pavel threw his hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really fucked up to ask, just really bad, just awful… Like…” Miguel threw his hands off in disgust in gathering his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to commit war crime? I’ve committed many in my time in navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pavel,” His heart was just beating like crazy, “It’s nothing of that sort. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to fuck me</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” Miguel was shaking, hands shoved deep in his pockets after that declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… what?” Pavel’s eyes widened at the request, “You have pussy at your command. Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… have this… really BAD… itch. And I.... want you to SCRATCH it,” He continued, eyes squinted closed, “This is really disgusting, but it’s been bothering me for a long time and it’s driving me insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get prostitute?” Pavel was bewildered, scratching his head, “I am not prostitute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-it doesn’t work that way, Pavel,” Miguel’s eyes opened, “And I’m not going to pay you unless you ask me to. It’s just for some odd reason, I’ve had this itch and I’ve tried everything reasonable. Hell even my part of the brand is growing and yet I’m still having this itch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t follow,” The helmsman still scratched his head, “Let’s take this to camera room. I don’t want kapitan to hear about this.” They went into the camera room, where Pavel slid the jail door open. They both sat on the bed, shoes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what I am asking for is criminal. How fitting,” Miguel looked at the jail bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be criminal if you requested when I first worked for your father,” Pavel replied, “You were just teenage string bean when he first took you here. You’ve grown up into handsome young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gee, thanks,” Miguel couldn’t help but blush and giggle at the compliment, “I like it when older men compliment me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Pavel threw his hands up in a celebratory way, “We’re getting somewhere! You are like some recruits in navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, in navy, we get some young men that get little weak at older men. Some young men have crushes on their kapitans. Some young recruits pursue kapitans, some don’t. The less scrupulous kapitans fuck their recruits. The better kapitans keep them under wing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you comparing me to a recruit?” Miguel was offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… and no. I’ve seen this many times in navy. I’ve seen plenty of kapitans fuck recruits sometimes multiple. These recruits are just starry-eyed for kapitan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you experience this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I don’t like men. But I hear sounds of recruits getting fucked and kapitans fucking them. I remember telling my friend Vasily, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does this keep happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ To which Vasily replied, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pavel, these men have shitty fathers. The recruits that have crushes just want father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ To test out theory, we asked all men the kapitan has fucked. They get mad we hear but every last one of them did have a shitty father or refuses to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me I have daddy issues?” Miguel grimace, “Tell me something I don’t know, Pavel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Viktor, our sniper? He has them too. The same kapitan that taught him rifle was the same kapitan that fucked him. It’s the only time I saw him lose cool. But you don’t hear from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ngh…” He was turned away, back facing the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you masturbating?” Pavel turned around to see, “Are you desperate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… I’m a bit horny,” Miguel stopped rubbing himself, “I lowkey envy these recruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would,” Pavel rolled his eyes and shifted himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to start this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead, I watched too many kapitans fuck recruits. Plus, you are handsome.” Pavel purred in, pulling Miguel into his lap. The helmsman started with a kiss at his neck and thumbs feeling his nipples through his shirt. Miguel let out a needy moan as he pulled Pavel in. Pavel’s mouth stayed at the crook of his neck as he started feeling his thighs and ass, “You’re just as fit as a recruit, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-stop it!” Miguel mewled. He started to thrust, every touch from Pavel was going to his arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needed this, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip. He gripped the other’s shoulders as he continued thrusting against him. He clearly had no idea how much he was suppressing his own desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take that as yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man continued, realizing how needy he was. No hookup never made him feel like his, feeling of his own urges biting him in the ass. It felt like a dam had burst and he had to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, make as much noise as you want. No one can hear us.” Pavel’s hand moved up to his back and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck! Shit!” Miguel gasped, feeling every sensation, “I’m not this sensitive I promise. I’m really horny! Ngh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just like recruit. Uncontrollably horny,” Pavel slid him down, letting Miguel ride his knee. He took his tank top off and unbuttoned Miguel’s shirt too, “Let me help you.” He also removed Miguel’s glasses, folded them, and gently dropped them on the floor. Miguel kissed him in response, using tongue. Before moving in, he took his shirt off and threw it off the bed. He also removed Pavel’s bandana, then pressed his chest against Pavel’s. Despite Miguel initiating the kiss, Pavel’s tongue was all over his. The younger man moved his hands to the older man’s back, hugging him in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pavel started to push back. Miguel’s hands moved from his shoulders to his head. The kiss started becoming sloppier. He kept shuddering in pleasure as he snaked one hand down his pants to touch himself. He started to moan between kisses. Never in his life he felt as ridiculously horny as he did now, kissing Pavel on the lips and now pushing him down on the bed. They separated as Miguel pinned him down on the bed. A trail of saliva connected them as Miguel kept touching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pavel, you’re handsome yourself,” Miguel could only say, panting heavily and looking down on the older man. There was truth to his words, Pavel had dark hair contrasting his pale complexion, and his body wasn’t too bad for an agoraphobic middle-aged man. The best part was his bright green eyes that still were the same years ago when they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t stop touching yourself,” Pavel shot back, freeing his hand from Miguel’s grip. He then got up and kissed the younger man back with the same intensity as before. Miguel began to undo his pants but Pavel pulled them off. The boxer briefs went off too. The older man removed his pants and briefs as well. He pulled away, face flushed as the younger man’s. “Get on your knees.” He spread his legs out and pushed Miguel off of him. Miguel picked up on the authoritative tone in his voice and knelt down on the floor in front of him. “Suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel immediately got to it. Pavel’s member was at full mast, thick, uncut, and oozing with precum. The younger man began sucking starting from the head, all the way to the shaft. Pavel put his fingers in his hair and started to push him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good. Suck for daddy, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel started stroking along with one hand. His other hand was playing with his balls. He didn’t even care that his nose was hitting pubes every few seconds. Or that he was almost gagging. It was then on he stopped touching himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s great. Let’s see if you can deep throat.” Pavel pushed Miguel’s head in further. He swore he heard a gag, but it was brief. He held him there for a bit and then pulled him off. “What a naughty boy, you did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel was gasping for air and coughing. “Jesus, Pavel, you’re huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I have no trouble with ladies!” Pavel pridefully laughed, “You’re naughty for knowing how to suck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, I’m naughty!” Miguel jumped onto Pavel, “When are you gonna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, you folks are too eager these days…” Pavel grabbed him and rolled. He was now on top holding both their cocks. He started to stroke them. Miguel let out a moan and threw his head back in pleasure. His fingers seemed to hit the right spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <b>papi</b>
  <span>!” The younger man gripped the older man tightly, “You’re such a tease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some pleasure too, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get it when your cock is twitching in my asshole!” Miguel groaned. Pavel slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Bylat</b>
  <span>! Don’t get mouthy with me!” Pavel yelled at him. He continued to rub their cocks against each other at varying speeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <b>papi</b>
  <span>.” Miguel moaned and shuddered at what just happened. They started to kiss again, with Pavel letting go and now pinning his arms down to the bed. Miguel struggled for a bit, but Pavel overpowered him. His beard did scratch against the younger man’s, serving as a distraction. He slowly pulled away, putting a finger to his lips and getting up. He hopped off the bed to grab something from his pants. He then returned to keep kissing him. Pavel started to even stroke Miguel’s hair, feeling their cocks rub against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pushed back, shuddering even more at the sensation. Pavel then pulled away to kiss and suckle his way down. From his neck, to his chest, to his nipples, to his abs, and his hips, and last but not least, his cock. He even started to suck on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Papi</b>
  <span>, why do you have to be so cruel?” Miguel moaned even louder. With him distracted, Pavel used the object he got from his pants and started applying at his entrance. While he sucked, he started to finger his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, his fingers slid in easily. Miguel let out another strained moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slut,” Pavel quipped, “I slide in easy.” He took Miguel out of his mouth to speak, with a tinge of mockery in his voice. “You’re a dirty boy. Daddy is not pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punish me, daddy,” Miguel growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will, get on your hands and knees.” Miguel got on all fours as Pavel slid his cock in. He slid in without much resistance. He gave slow, lengthy thrusts. Miguel let out more moans, feeling his itch scratched. “You let me in so easy, but you won’t let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Miguel gripped the sheets and curled his toes. Pavel started to speed up, grabbing his hips. “Harder! Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so needy!” Pavel kept the pace. Miguel had started to become a little more frustrated, pushing back and stroking himself. Pavel slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch yourself.” Miguel let out a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I say, goes!” He began to go faster, thrusting even deeper into Miguel. Miguel let out a scream, begging for more. The younger man was in complete ecstasy. He didn’t expect that one day he would let an older man bang him silly. Let alone a family friend and employee. It was just so hot to him that he got someone good looking and older to rail him hard. The itch was being scratched and it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pavel’s grip tightened as he gritted his teeth, pushing himself deeper into the young man before him. It was so damned long ever since he had sex and the young man’s tightness made him go wild. His screams and calls for ‘daddy’ or ‘papi’ made it all the worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew they were crossing a line, but a horny Mini Madrazo needed to be satisfied. They were adults anyway, and Pavel was glad to serve. Pavel then grabbed his arm to push himself even deeper into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Papi</b>
  <span>, that’s some good shit right there, keep going!” Miguel growled, then gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it rough, yes? Of course you would, you dirty slut.” Pavel replied, using his other hand to spank him. “You need to be punished more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently that flipped a whole new switch in Miguel. He sounded a lot more feral, grunting and groaning through clenched teeth. He was struggling to not climax right then and there. He was no stranger to rough sex, but with an older man, it was more arousing than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punish me more, </span>
  <b>papi</b>
  <span>!” He screamed, pulling to let his arm free but pushing back against Pavel. The helmsman relished the screams of raw pleasure as he thrusted as hard and deep as he could. He continued to spank him, pushing him further to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had an idea. Pavel stopped for a bit, which caused a string of curses to coke out from the other man. He pulled out entirely and started to look at Miguel. He was sweaty, his hair was all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a pathetic display of a son of a Mexican cartel leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It excited Pavel to see the product of his own work. Having a cartel leader’s son beg for sex from a humble sailor like him. From someone so isolated, it was a perfect storm. Pavel then aggressively flipped Miguel over, so he was laying on his back. He then pushed the younger man’s legs back and then went into a mating press position. The older man eased himself in and leaned into his face. Miguel let out a hiss and turned his head away. Pavel then started hammering himself back in again. Miguel started moaning again, with a mix of Spanish and English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and face me, Mini Madrazo! Don’t you turn away from me!” Pavel barked, sweat dripping from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, daddy, I’m sorry!” Miguel gasped, apologizing, “Harder, daddy, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Pavel groaned, trying not to cum at the sight of an absolutely ruined Miguel. Now he truly felt what a kapitan felt back in his day after having a recruit. Thank goodness the kosatka was far from the shore, with only both of them inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even outside, the only thing heard was the engine. Ayla and her crew had a picnic with the cookies just at Vespucci, unaware of what happened in the submarine. Her pink Toreador shone just beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of Pavel’s thrusting, Miguel started to wrap his legs around him. He was also scratching his nails down Pavel’s back. Through gritted teeth, he managed to say, “</span>
  <b>Papi</b>
  <span>, I’m cumming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pavel gave nothing but slow hard thrusts from now on. After the fifth thrust, Miguel had lost it. He tightened up around the helmsman and came very hard. Ropes of cum were between their bodies. He came screaming, tensing up in pulses as he rode his orgasm out. All that frustration, all the tension, was now releasing at this very moment. However, he wasn’t done, he panted out one more demand, “Cum in me, daddy. I fucking need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pavel responded by cumming inside the young man, burying himself deep and filling him up. After tensing up, he then pulled himself out, seeing his cream pie in action. Using his remaining energy, Pavel pulled the blankets over themselves and sat side by side. Miguel was hunched over, panting heavily as his legs shook from the strongest orgasm he had in moths. Pavel panted a bit too, seeing the younger man’s itch finally scratched. They both took some time to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are satisfied, yes?” Pavel broke the silence, facing a very sleepy Miguel. Miguel didn’t answer, but slumped down to lie in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” Miguel softly spoke before going to sleep. Pavel took it as a cue to tuck him in. Sure they had rough sex, but Pavel felt a responsibility for the younger man. He stared forward, wondering what happened from there on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, Mini Madrazo.” He patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s taking so long,” Rick commented, sipping on his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be some serious business,” Darryl followed, sipping his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m in no rush,” Ayla drank her water, “I wonder what they are talking about.” All three looked on at the beach, sitting on an Impotent Rage blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pavel got dressed and was doing work on the kosatka. Luckily, there wasn’t too much to do and he was done within a few minutes. He then smoked a cigarette, still dealing with an orgasm high. He knew he still had his own urges, but something in him just snapped that time. He was in the camera room, still watching over Miguel, who was slowly waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, yes?” Pavel took a drag of his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Miguel slowly and softly woke up, “About that plasma cutter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was now counting cars on the highway. Just as Rick counted the fifthteen red car, a phone rang. Ayla checked her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re done!” Ayla chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! I was getting really bored!” Darryl whooped in relief. They got up, packed, and went into the Toreador. They drove to the kosatka, seeing a blissful Miguel and a satisfied Pavel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you had a good conversation,” Ayla greeted them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good long one,” Miguel corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hadn’t talked in a while. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Pavel replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Pavel! Thanks a lot, man,” Miguel waved goodbye as he walked with Ayla to the Toreador. Pavel waved silently with a big smile on his face. She drove him off, leaving Rick and Darryl to talk with Pavel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man has daddy issues like no one else,” Pavel gossiped to the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel transferred Ayla ten grand as he went back to his house. His mother greeted him and for the first time, he could fully focus on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better, son!” Patricia hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with Pavel. I guess I just needed a nice long chat,” Miguel chirped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pavel is such a nice man. I’m glad he’s with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayla then picked her crewmates up and drove back to land. The crew then decided to make their own mayhem. Rick called in his Nightshark but they had to drive to it. Ayla clumsily parked her Toreador at the wind farm and everyone got off. They noticed the Nightshark was already shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it shaking?” Ayla asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s natural. Vehicles shake ALL the time in Los Santos!” Darryl slapped the hood of the Nightshark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP MY NIGHTSHARK!” Rick screamed in horror, looking into the back. He opened the passenger door, revealing Agent 14 and the male assistant having sex in the back. “WHAT THE FUCK?” Darryl and Ayla ran around to see, also shocked. Rick was on the ground crying and swearing in Tagalog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hi boss,” The assistant meekly greeted as he gathered his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was never here. You never saw me. We don’t know each other. This is no one’s vehicle.” Agent 14 yelled, pulling the assistant close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in my vehicles please,” Rick got up and wiped his tears. The crew then got out RPG’s and shot them inside the Nightshark stone-faced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ricardo Dimaano exploded Agent 14.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Darryl Choi exploded Assistant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god, what kind of cutting powder reached Los Santos’s water supply?” Ayla sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is disgusting. This shouldn’t be read at all. If you did read and not get repulsed, you’re a real homie. If you’re repulsed and you read it, I don’t know what to tell you. It’s the reason why I don’t feel like posting on FFNet. Maybe it’ll change depending on reception and how I feel. Peace.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>